Yotandon
Yotandon (ヨタノドン Yotandon) is a dinosaur-like dog kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Yotandon is a somewhat clueless (only not really, just kind of delusional) and mellow monster who is quite quirky, but takes his role seriously as an informant. In other words, he's a chill guy. History Debut: Finding Clues Yotandon was first seen in San Francisco at the Golden Gate Park, where he was said to be living at. TripGoji appeared over to him to get some information, but first he greeted him and chatted for a bit. TripGoji asked Yotandon for information about the Nazis, to which Yotandon revealed that they were apparently "invited" to Earth and had a secret base known as "Island X". When TripGoji asked for info on who invited the Nazis, Yotandon said that they while their true name eluded him, he said that they weren't very far. Yotandon stated that was all the info he had for now, and TripGoji then flew off back to the Space DeLorean with Sevengar. I Did Nazi That Coming Yotandon reappeared to deliver more information to TripGoji, following Sleepy Demon's defeat. Yotandon said that he heard that the Nazis planned to come into the city and start selling out their Mind Control Beer out, as whoever drinks it would become a Nazi. Yotandon also said that they intended to sell it across the world next. TripGoji commented that they must be drinking their own beer if they thought that was going to work. TripGoji thanked Yotandon for providing information, to which Yotandon didn't understand what TripGoji was saying (as Yotandon appeared to be stoned). TripGoji then got into a somewhat lengthy conversation with Yotandon, reminding him that he provided info to TripGoji on about the Nazis, which Yotandon thought sounded cool. With that all said and done, TripGoji then took off and thanked Yotandon for the info. The Nazi Hunter TripGoji and now TKT Jet Jaguar headed over to somewhere to California to find out that Yotandon had relocated and began to search for him for information. The duo quickly found Yotandon however at a undisclosed location and right away began to talk to him. Once Yotandon was asked about for more information, Yotandon told them that he knew where Island X was at; but also revealed that it's apparently hard to get at, due to it being heavily armed and being located smack dab at the Bermuda Triangle. However, Yotandon revealed that he knew of someone that could enter the Bermuda Triangle (besides the Nazis of course) and that it was Gfantis. Yotandon then told TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar that they would have to find him though. Before TripGoji could ask info on who exactly was Gfantis though, Yotandon then took off, heading into the shadows and disappeared. Kill! Kill! Kill! Yotandon later appeared to meet up once again to give out information to TripGoji and Gfantis when they were at Wyoming, making it the first time he openly went out to give information to his allies and not the other way around. Yotandon was mistaken to be a intruder at first, but then revealed himself to be Yotandon. Yotandon then told TripGoji and Gfantis and the rest of his group; he told them that TKT Rhedosaurus had been revived by the Martian Nazis and Yotandon feared that he was coming for them. Yotandon then said he had to go however, telling him that he simply come to warn them and wished them the best of luck. Yotandon then left, taking off. He Who Bears the Red Star WIP A Golden (Dust) Deal You Can't Refuse WIP Abilities * Tracking Skills: Yotandon has excellent tracking skills and can find whatever. * Enhanced Smell: Yotandon has enhanced smell, as he has a good nose can track down anybody he needs to find by tracking down their scent. * Information: Yotandon is good at digging up info and giving out secret information. Trivia * Yotandon is Gallibon the Destroyer's first Great Dinosaur War Izenborg character, as well as being the first Great Dinosaur War Izenborg. * According to himself, he claims to get information via his ears and reception through his teeth. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Hybrids Category:Low Intelligence Category:True Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)